A Room With A View
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Just a nice little bit of Jack/Gwen fluff. AU


**Just a little piece which I thought up one night, quite a while ago**

**xoxoxo  
**

Jack and Gwen were in the SUV. There was a Torchwood meeting being held in a fancy hotel in Cardiff for all the team leaders and co-leaders. And, since Gwen was in charge whenever Jack wasn't around, he thought it best for her to go, too. Besides, it was a chance to get dolled up and put their glad-rags on, and he knew she didn't get much of a chance to do that. Well, that was what he told himself. If he was truthful with himself, he just wanted to spend time with her away from the stress of the hub; they hadn't really had a lot of Jack and Gwen time since he got back from his travels. And, maybe, that was why he had "accidentally" booked a double room, rather than a twin.

As they stood at reception with their overnight bags, Jack pretended to be annoyed with the receptionist.  
"I pay you people £100 per room per night, and my reservation gets mixed up! And now, you tell me you don't have any other rooms available except the bridal suite?!"  
Gwen placed a hand on his arm.  
"It's OK. We can figure something out."  
She turned to the receptionist as Jack smiled inside.  
"Its fine, we'll take the room Mr ... Captain Harkness booked."  
The receptionist smiled and tapped into her computer.  
"Um, actually, that room has just been re-booked. The only available room is the bridal suite."  
The receptionist took a nervous glance towards Jack.  
"OK, we'll take it. But I want the £100 I've already paid taken off the price."  
"Of course, sir."  
The receptionist calculated it on her computer.  
"OK, so that's Bridal Suite, for one night, £100 off, which comes to a total of Â£200, sir."  
Jack sighed and handed her his Torchwood credit card, while whispering to Gwen.  
"Company policy."  
Gwen laughed, and they carried their bags up to the room.

After unpacking their bags, Jack looked around the room.  
"This isn't so bad. At least we get complimentary champagne."  
Gwen called back to him from the bathroom.  
"No funny business tonight, Harkness."  
Jack faked his innocence.  
"Would I do a thing like that? I'm you're boss."  
Gwen came out of the bathroom, grinning.  
"Didn't stop you last time."  
She smacked his bum as she passed him, making him flash her his cheeky smile.

An hour later, they had both changed for the posh dinner being hosted by Torchwood. Jack, being the gentleman, had allowed Gwen to get changed in the privacy of the bathroom, while he changed in the bedroom. When she walked out of the bathroom, Gwen took Jack's breath away. She was wearing an emerald dress which clung to her curves. It was a strapless number, which showed off just the right amount of cleavage. The dress went down to her ankles, and had a slit up one side, showing off her toned legs. She was wearing strappy emerald shoes and dangly emerald earrings. Her hair was up, the loose bits curled. As she walked towards him, Jack breathed in deeply. He was equally as well dressed. He looked even better than normal in his black tux, which, Gwen thought, showed off his toned physique more than usual. Gwen twirled in front of him.  
"Will I do?"  
"You certainly will, Miss Cooper."  
She smiled and dangled a necklace in front of him. Jack took the necklace from her and fastened it round her neck, watching how it fell just short of her cleavage. He stroked the back of her neck, whispering in her ear.  
"You look gorgeous, Gwen"  
She spun around so she was facing him and smiled.  
"Not too bad yourself."  
She was acutely aware of his hands on her waist, clutching her to him. For a few moments, they looked into one another's eyes, as though in a trance, when Gwen noticed the time on the clock.  
"We'd, er, better get down there."  
Jack slowly, regretfully, let go of Gwen's waist.  
"Right."  
He offered her his arm and they walked down together.  
All the way through the meal, Gwen was aware of Jack's foot continually stroking up her leg. This made her smile, and she found it difficult to concentrate on the conversations people were inviting her into. She heard random stints of conversation, such as "The Weevil rates are on the increase, what's your view on this?" and "How long is it before Torchwood has to reveal itself to the world?" but Gwen wasn't interested in the conversation. She knew Jack had only brought her to show the more glamorous side of Torchwood Cardiff, but she didn't care.  
After the meal, they all made their way into the ballroom for an after dinner dance, and she and Jack joined a table with the leader from Torchwood Glasgow. Again, Gwen couldn't help but notice Jack's foot brushing up and down her leg. For a couple of songs, Gwen pretended to be interested in the conversation Jack was having with Glasgow (she didn't know his real name, and thought this suited him). She nodded in appropriate places, but she knew that Jack knew she couldn't care less. She wasn't here to discuss work. When Gwen thought she couldn't take anymore, she was saved by the DJ. She smiled as Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons started playing. Grabbing Jack's hand, she pulled him to his feet.  
"I love this song. Dance with me?"  
Jack smiled at her.  
"As you wish."  
As he slow danced with her, listening to the lyrics, Jack couldn't believe how much this song related to how he felt about Gwen. His hand stroked her back gently and whispered to her.  
"I meant what I said before. You look gorgeous, Gwen."  
Gwen blushed slightly.  
"My whole life changed the day I met you, Gwen. You gave me a reason to live again."  
Gwen said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She just let him talk.  
"You're the reason I carry on living, Gwen. Every time I die and come back to life, I do it for you, Gwen." She blushed at his statements, but he kept on going. "You knocked my world out of kilter, Gwen. When you were with Rhys, it felt like I'd been killed a million times over. I never knew I could hurt like that." Jack held her closer. They knew that the song had stopped, and were vaguely aware that the current song wasn't a slow dance song, but they didn't care. They slow danced together until the last song, not speaking, just enjoying being with each other, feeling each other's rhythm, feeling each other's heart beats. At the end of the night, they slept curled up in one another's arms.


End file.
